


Change of Plans

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [10]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Established Relationship, F/F, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, Mild Language, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 00:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16566095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Maleficent rolls her eyes and suppresses a snort.  "You're the one that wanted this, pet.  You practicallybeggedme to do it.""Well, I changed my mind."





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 10 October - 8 November 2018  
> Word Count: 663  
> Written for: Kinktober 2018  
> Recipient: Missy  
> Prompt: Day 10 - Hair-pulling  
> Summary: Maleficent rolls her eyes and suppresses a snort. "You're the one that wanted this, pet. You practically _begged_ me to do it."
> 
> "Well, I changed my mind."  
> Spoilers: Canon divergent AU nebulously set post-S4, but baby Robyn was never conceived. Beyond that, everything we know about the characters is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really hadn't thought about this pairing until it was brought up to me. And then I thought about it and figured Zelena would be the ultimate brat to Maleficent, and my mind and muses just kinda took over from there. LOL That this ended up being less on the kinky side than intended actually doesn't surprise me much either, ngl… I'll definitely play with these two more often.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Many thanks to Jess, Anam, and Mimi for the beta eyes!

"Sit still."

"I don't want to," comes the petulant reply. "You're taking too long and this is going to look stupid."

Maleficent rolls her eyes and suppresses a snort. "You're the one that wanted this, pet. You practically _begged_ me to do it."

"Well, I changed my mind."

"You really are as selfish and capricious as your sister said. Really, you'd think after all these years, I'd trust her judgment better."

"Quit saying that!" she yells, turning to face Maleficent, but something stops her. Her shriek of pain makes the Dragon laugh loudly. "Oh fuck off, you scaly bitch! That hurt!"

Maleficent steps back to walk around her with a smirk. She stops in front of the redhead and strokes her cheek. "It wouldn't hurt if you didn't try to pull yourself out of your restraints, my dear Zelena. You promised to try this because you were curious. If you're really not into it, just say your safe word. You know the rules."

"You can just fuck off with your bloody rules! This is _not_ what I asked fo-- Ow!"

Maleficent leans in closer, until their noses almost touch. She shifts to tighten her grip on Zelena's hair. Her voice is low, gentle, but with a thread of steely amusement underneath. "This is _exactly_ what you asked for, pet, and you know it. Right down to the punishment being used, this has been your idea. So why are you fighting me so?"

"This is _not--_ " Her words are cut off by a pained groan as Maleficent tightens her grip on the long red tresses. "Mal," she whines.

"You know the rules, pet. This stops when one of two things happens. Either you explain why you're being such a brat or you give me your safeword and this ends completely. This is entirely up to you." Before Zelena can do more than part her lips to speak, Mal continues, "Actually, you can give your safeword for both. That was my mistake."

Zelena closes her eyes and lets out a soft sound at that, and Maleficent isn't sure if it's laughter or something less positive. For a moment or two, they're both quiet; Maleficent is intent on giving Zelena the opportunity to choose how this proceeds.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispers. "I _did_ request this, but I really don't understand why I'm acting this way. It's not fair to you at all."

Maleficent releases her hair to stroke her cheek. "Perhaps your reaction to my comment about your sister has something to do with it?" Zelena shrugs and sighs, leaning into her touch. "It was--"

"Don't say that it was uncalled for," Zelena replies, cutting her off. "It was warranted. I just keep thinking that Regina and I are okay, but something always comes up to prove me wrong."

"Verdigris," Maleficent says softly, flicking a finger to remove the restraints.

"Mal?"

"Come along, pet. I think we'll save this request for another day when we're both more up to the challenge. For now, I think a little attention of a different kind is needed." She offers Zelena a hand, helping her stand up before pulling her into a loose embrace. "I think a nice long soak in the bath is in order, followed by a massage if you're up for it, and cuddling even if you're not. After we've slept, you and I can work out what you can do to help mend the rift between you and your sister."

Zelena's bottom lip juts out in a pout, but Maleficent can see the gratitude in her blue eyes filling with tears. "I don't deserve you," she whispers, forehead resting against Maleficent's.

"How about you let me make that decision, hmm?" She cards her fingers through silky red tresses, far more gentle now than earlier. When Zelena nods, she kisses her sweetly. "Come on, pet, off to the hot tub with you."

"The hot tub? I thought you said--"

Maleficent merely shrugs. "I changed my mind."


End file.
